The Ocean's Lovers
by Spicy Marmalade
Summary: Haruka dies in a Car Crash which sets off a chain of events. MichiruXMinako
1. Ocean of Pain

The Ocean's lovers  
  
(disclaimer) I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the Senshi (sometimes I wish) so don't sue  
  
Hey I've revamped it ^_^  
  
  
  
Life had been lonly for poor Michiru after Haruka had died in a race car crash. Not only was she  
out a lover but the Sailor Senshi were out of a Sailor Uranus. No one would bring it up they   
didn't want to hurt Michiru. It had been 5 months after the crash and she had just come out of   
hiding. Her days had a mechanical feel to them.   
7:00 am: wake up,  
7:10: remember that Haruka isn't there and is never coming back,   
8:00: cry,   
9:00: try to eat breakfast,   
9:15: cry,   
10:00: get dressed  
10:30: leave house   
11:00: cry   
11:20: visit Haruka,   
12:00 pm: cry,   
12:30: go to work,   
6:00: go home,   
6:01: cry,   
7:00: take a bath,   
9:00: try to eat dinner,   
10:00: fall asleep crying.   
  
Everyday was the same and Michiru hated it. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed a long and deep  
sigh. "Five months and I still act like it was yesterday, day in and day out I know why I'm the   
Senshi of the ocean. I must have cried all oceans into exstence!" Her eyes began to fill with tears  
again. "Oh Haruka what do I do now? Now that you're not here I don't know what to do. I don't know  
if I can go on with out you. A world with out you isn't worth it!" Now the tears had spilled over,   
she sunk to the floor and burried her face in her hands and weaped. The tears again felt like they  
would never stop. So deep in her sorrow she was that she didn't hear the front door open and close.  
  
Minako had been worried about Michiru from day one. While they all missed Haruka alot no one would  
or could miss her as much as Michiru would. Minako's soul cried out more for Michiru then it did  
for Haruka's death. Minako had her own theory though, Haruka would want us to take care of Michiru  
more then for us to morn her passing. So it was that theory and (the fact that in the bottom of her  
pure heart* she was worried about Michiru ) That made her go to her house. She remembered coming   
there once before and seeing the perfect family. Haruka was the strong and handsome father,   
Michiru was the loving and beautful mother, Hotaru was the sweet and innocent child, and Setsuna  
was the sister/aunt/2nd mother. It was so perfect that she almost wanted to get sick and yet  
the irony of it all was quite funny.   
  
Upon the arriving at the house the once happy air that it had now felt like it never exsited. Hotaru   
was at school and Minako knew that Chibi-Usa was by her side.If they had been together alot  
before they were now glued at the hip. She gave a slight smile then looked at the house. Poor   
Michiru had no one to turn to, no one at all. The only other person was Setsuna but she delt with   
it in her own way. That was the one thing about Setsuna, You could tell when she was hurting.   
She now acts busy tring to find out what they should do about Sailor Uranus. Even though this was  
a time of peace if another enemy should appear they might need the help of Sailor Uranus and   
if Haruka was dead then they must find the reincarnate of Sailor Uranus. They knew that if they did   
find the new Uranus that they could never treat her the same. Minako felt really bad about that.   
She knew that she needed to give this one a chance but no matter what she would never be Haruka.   
What would Michiru think of her? Would she hate her or would she try to love her. After all she was   
part Haruka. Will she look like Haruka? Would Sailor Uranus look like Haruka? Minako could feel   
her brain cells on fire. She shook her head and but it out of her mind. Right now Michiru needed someone to   
be with and Minako wanted to make sure that Michiru wasn't playing with razors and knives and other sharp   
object to hurt her self with.   
  
She knocked a few times and waited. She began to wonder if Michiru was home looking around she   
noticed her car was there and the lights in the house were turned on. That normally ment that   
someone was home. Minako tried the door then, it was unlocked and slightly ajar. Minako made   
a face, she was going to scold Michiru about that. What if some stanger would just walk into her house  
and they could hurt her. Then she heard Michiru crying. It tore at her heart, She had never heard  
anything but almost uplifting sounds from Michiru. Now all she could hear was the sound of a broken  
heart crying out for some sort of comfort.Walking up the stairs Minako began to question if now was   
the time to be here. She stopped on the stairs and listened to Michiru's sobs. "Oh Venus tell me what to do."  
She whisperd a prayer to the heavens. A few more moments passed by and she made up her mind.   
She continued her accent up the stairs.  
  
She walked to the door of the bathroom and looked at Michiru. She was curled into a ball shaking.  
Minako looked around and pulled the rose out of her shirt pocket. "Michiru-san...." She quietly spoke  
nervous that she would scare Michiru or make her angery at her.   
  
The slightly nervous voice startled Michiru from her angst. She looked up and saw a blury figure   
standing infront of her holding something out. She blinked and her vision cleared she saw a rose  
and then saw a blonde girl with a worried look on her face hold the rose out to her. "Minako-chan?"  
  
(well what do you think so far? Please tell me I want to know. P.s. this is my first atempt at a Yuri   
keept that in mind.) * = The one eppisode when Minako wanted a pure heart and was running around  
donating blood. ........ It was a pun get over it! geez look at me like I'm crazy! 


	2. Layers

The Ocean's lovers   
~Part 2~  
  
  
Minako blushed. She always blushed when Haruka or Michiru would call her chan. "Michiru-san. I   
was wondering how you were so I came by." Michiru looked up at Minako and lanched herself at her.  
While weeping onto her she clung to her as a wave of emotions took her over. "Why did Haruka  
leave me? We always knew that someday something would happen to one of us, But I needed her and  
I felt like she needed me. I cry empty tears but only now do I know how much she ment to me."   
Minako her self wanted to cry. "Oh Michiru-san Gomen nasai I don't know what to say. I wish that  
there was something I could do to make you feel better" Minako told Michiru. Michiru hugged   
Minako in reply to her comments. "Minako-chan thank you so much. Could you just stay with me for  
a little while? I don't want to be alone. I know that Hotaru is going to be with Chibi-Usa and   
Usagi-chan. This house it's so lonely." Minako hadn't thought about the fact that Michiru would   
be alone. Not only in her soul but in her own house she shared with Haruka. "I'll stay with you   
Michiru-san. I promise." She could feel Michiru sigh and slow down her sobs. "Thank you" she   
whispered so quietly that Minako almost didn't hear it. "Your welcome" she replied almost as   
quietly as Michiru had said it. Minako thought that Michiru was looking quite thin. "Have you   
eaten anything today?" Wiping her tears away she thought that she hadn't really eaten anything in  
the last 5 months. Of course she had eaten enough to keep her alive. That was about all she had  
eaten. Today had been the 5th month aniversey of Haruka's death. She snorted at the irony of   
calling it that. It was not a joyious event. Just when she had thought she might have gotten over  
the whole thing. This day came and she remembered most. "Michiru-san?" She heard a voice pull her  
from her mind. Twice in the last 10-20 minutes? She wasn't sure how much time past. Minako had   
worried anew as Michiru paled at the question. "Are you Ok? you went pale" Michiru nodded her   
head to show that she was ok. Minako was slightly releaved then she tightened her lips a little  
and added a little more force in her voice. "Michiru-san have you eaten today?" Michiru smirked   
at Minako-chan's atempt to sound stern. She was cute when she did that it made her pout and she  
couldn't help but smile at it. "No I haven't Minako-chan" That name again! Minako's face didn't   
change it's expression but her cheekes burned red. Michiru began to laugh. The first real laugh   
in a long time. Not a fake laugh but this one did come from her soul. "I'm serious! it's not  
good for you not to eat. You could get sick and then what would we do?" Another giggle came from  
Michiru's direction. "Well then maybe we should eat Minako-chan?" Minako's face again didn't   
change but this time her ears turned red sending Michiru into another giggling fit.   
"Minako-chan your face is all red!" Minako finally broke her stern face and began to laugh.   
"I must look like an idiot." She giggled "No you look like a tomato Minako-chan" again they began  
to laugh aloud. Stiping away a layer of pain that was buried inside Michiru's heart. Then after   
they began to calm down Michiru's stomach made a horrific groan causeing the girls to go into   
another laughing fit. "Maybe I should eat" Minako nodded her aprovel "I told you. Come on let's  
go downstairs and make something." Michiru nodded in agreement. Minako always the person to be   
full of energy jumped up and watched as Michiru stood up pretty fast. With the combination of no  
food, little sleep, too much sorrow and the sudden change from being depressed to being happy was  
too much for Michiru as she got up. Her head began to spin and her legs gave out on her. Minako   
watched as Michiru went pale and her eyes began to role into the back of her head. Springing   
forward she was able to catch Michiru before she hit the floor. "Michiru-san!" Michiru turned   
her head and looked at Minako. "I'm fine just a little weak that's all." Michiru snuggled a   
little. It was nice to have someone care about her. Minako blushed again but this time Michiru  
couldn't see it. Never the less she wraped her arms around Michiru's thin frame and stroked her   
back. "Shhhhh it's going to be ok." After holding her for a few minutes she came to a decsion.   
"We should get you downstairs and get some food in you. You're never going to get better if you  
don't eat." Michiru nodded and used Minako to help her stand up. After a few more moments they   
began to descend the stairs. Minako reached the bottom first and looked behind her to see Michiru  
coming down the stairs. Her face was flushed from the effort but she still held her beauty she   
always had. Her slight smile did not reach her eyes like the one before did. It was then and   
there she silently promised herself and Michiru that she would put that true smile back on her   
face and make her happy once again. First though she had to feed the lovley young woman before   
she wasted into nothing. 


	3. Cleaning

Hey Minna-san! I didn't think that anyone would like the story so I took along time to write   
chapter 2. I see now that some people like it so I'll crank out the chapters quicker.   
Of course I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Don't sue, don't ask, and don't tell.  
And now on with the fic.  
  
The Ocean's lovers  
~Chapter 3~  
  
With her arrival at the bottom of the stairs Michiru sliently accepted that she was really weak  
and that she had let Haruka's death effect her more then she should have. "Right now I bet   
Haruka is rolling over in her grave. I bet she's really mad at me" her inner voice told her.   
"Michiru-san? What do you want to eat?" Michiru snaped her head up as Minako's voice grabed her   
attention "She did it again" She quickly thought to herself. "She has been doing that alot. I   
kinda hope she stops." Minako's eyes clouded with worry as she saw Michiru looking off into space  
again. "She did it again" She thought to herself and turned to the fridge. "She has been doing   
that alot. I kinda hope she stops." Michiru was thinking about what she wanted to eat. "I know!"  
"Fish" They both chimed in at the same time. Looking at each other the moment was an odd one.   
"Get a grip Minako-chan. This is Michiru-chan....errr san. She needs a friend." Minako whispered  
to herself in her head. "I've been away from Haruka-chan too long. Get a grip Michiru she's just  
trying to be a friend." Michiru thought. The silence began to strech like a fine hair. Michiru  
noticed that Minako's cheeks had turned a slight shade of pink. Smirking she decided to play with  
this. "Hai. I would like that alot Minako-chan." Michiru stifled a giggle as the pink turned to   
red. "Hai Michiru-san." Minako quickly ducked her head into the refridgerator. She sighed deeply.  
"Hmmmm let's see what do we have?" Upon looking in the fridge Minako was horrified to see that it  
was basiclly empty. Some milk, eggs, and a someleft overs that had a strange fuzzy green   
substance growing on it. "Michiru-san!" Minako jumped back from the fridge as if she had been   
burned. She turned to the sink to notice that the dishes had pilled up and that they too were   
growing strangely colored substances on them. The garbage had pilled up and had flys buzzing   
around it. She nearly screamed when she noticed on the counter there were ants and and a cockroch  
wiggled it's away across the dishes. "What?!" Michiru asked in concern. Looking around her she   
noticed what the problem was. Her beautiful house looked like a dump. She hung her head in shame.  
"I'm sorry. If you want to leave I would understand. I should have cleaned up. I'm sorry." She  
found it ironic that the dirtiness of the house matched how her soul felt. Minako looked at poor  
Michiru who was obviouly embarresd at the state of her house. Minako nodded. "That's it then."   
She said. Causeing Michiru's head to slump even more. She could feel different tears threatening  
to fall. These from the fact that Minako had come here and now she was leaving cause of her  
failure to be a good host. "I'll just have to spend the night and help you clean!" Michiru's head  
shot up. "W..What?" her voice broke. "You mean you still want to stay eventhough it looks like   
crap?" Minako nodded. "I can't leave you like this. To help you on the inside we have to help you  
on the outside right? Michiru-san are you ok?" She looked at Michiru and noticed she was crying.  
Michiru ran to Minako and hugged her. "Thank you so much" Minako hugged her back slightly. "It's   
all right. I promise that I'll stay with you for a while." Michiru smiled and Minako smiled both  
of them were happy about this. "Come one we have a lot of work to do. Oh by the way you're not   
going to work tomarrow." Minako stated in a voice that ment she was serious and that there was   
no changing her mind. However Michiru decided to test her boundries. "but Minako-chan I have to  
go to work!" Thus causing Minako to give her her best evil glare. Michiru piped up and nodded her  
head. "Yosh! now Michiru you do the dishes I'll take the garbage out. Then after that.........."   
Michiru smiled to herself. Minako was the light in her dark world at the moment. "Thank you   
Minako" She whispered. "Somehow I'll pay you back. Someday. Until then..." "Michiru-san! Are you  
listening?" Minako's voice was strict. "You need to get to work on the dishes!" then it softend  
"Please?" Michiru laughed out loud. "Yes Minako-chama!"* She saluted Minako then marched to the   
sink. She turned the water on and was about to start the dishes until Minako screamed. "What is  
it Minako-chama?" Minako ran to Michiru's side and held up a pair of gloves. "You were about   
those dishes with out wearing gloves! Do you know what that will do to your hands?" Michiru   
blinked at Minako. She had never used gloves. "Here. Don't clean anything without them." Michiru  
again saluted Minako. "Hai Minako-chama!" Then put the gloves on. The rest of the night was going  
to be interesting.   
  
  
~Author's note~  
* Chama is the words. -Sama and Chan put to gether. Michiru says this to show affection to Minako  
and to tell her that she is respecting her by useing -sama. 


	4. Twilight

Hello Minna-san! I'm so happy that you are enjoying the fic! Thank you for your suggestions. I  
do listen to them. There is a race going on right now between my friend and I. We are both   
writing a fic. Please read my friends fic too! It's really good.   
I like it alot and I think that you would like it too. (unless you are anti-yaoi)   
Check it out at under my favorite Authors page. The race is to see who gets done first. Thanks  
standard disclamers as usual. Don't own, Don't ask, and please don't sue. Thank you and on with  
the fic.  
  
  
The Ocean's Lovers  
~Chapter 3~  
  
For what seemed like hours (which was really about 1 hour) Michiru was scrubing nasty   
plates and dishes. She couldn't help smirk at Minako who was playing with the can of bug spray.   
She would wait for a bug to crawl into sight then she would scream her displeasure with it and   
spray it more then actually needed. Then she would laugh like a crazy and then asked Michiru if   
she had a bugzapper. Michiru decided to answer no for fear that Minako would hurt her self and   
burn the the kitchen down.  
Minako had busied herself with the cleaning the living room. She was saddened by all the  
tissues that were lying around. Looking around she saw that there were piles and piles of them.   
"These must be Michiru's." Minako allowed herself to cry. Not for the loss of Haruka, but for the  
loss of Michiru's heart. A loud crash caused her to spin around. Michiru dropped to her knees to  
clean up a broken dish. Minako ran to the kitchen to help Michiru. "Don't take those gloves off!  
we haven't cleaned the floor yet and if you cut yourself you might get some strange disease!"   
Michiru watched Minako sweep the mess up she breefly compared her to Haruka. ~Haruka would have   
said something like that.~  
After the plate thing Minako decided that she would stay in the kitchen with Michiru. She   
cringed at the sight of bugs crawling across the counter. Looking under the sink she found a can   
of bug spray. Minako knew that Michiru was watching her. She could feel her eyes on her. She also  
knew that she was acting a little crazy but she had the urge to. "Die evil fiend die!" She   
sprayed the bug with more bug spray then was actually needed. She didn't care though. Then like  
a crazy she became obssessed with killing the bugs. "Die before my awsome power!" She finally   
snaped to and realized that she might be scaring Michiru. She noticed this after she asked   
Michiru for a bug zapper.   
"You act more as an goddess of death then a goddess of love Minako-chan" Houston we  
have red. Minako turned her bright pink and waved her hand. "Lets move on to the living room ne?"  
she asked Minako. Minako nodded and watched Michiru go in the living room. Minako decided to   
finish the kitchen. She cleaned the fridge out (after almost puking four times)then got the floor  
mopped in record time. She had also turned the radio on and began to sing with the songs.   
Michiru watched her with a distant look in her eyes.   
"That voice!' Michiru screamed to herself. For the longest time Michiru had been writing  
songs. It helped her forget her pain when it got really bad. Minako (to her) had a voice that   
could rival an angel. She could hear her singing one of her songs. "Minako-chan?" Minako stoped   
singing thinking that her singing was scaring her worse then the bug spray thing. "I'm sorry! I   
didn't mean to make you scared. I just sing without thinking alot of times." Michiru became   
horrified at that. "Don't say that! Your voice is beautiful!" Minako blushed and turned away.  
"I wouldn't know. No one ever talks about it. My mother and father never say anything. I just   
play vollyball and that's all they care about." Michiru noticed this and could feel that happy  
always smiling Minako was holding alot of her pain in.   
Michiru walked behind Minako and wrapped her arms around her. "You've seen my bad side l  
et me see your's" Minako turned around her eyes brimming with tears. "But I wanted to take away   
your pain. I can't do that if I'm sad." "Oh Minako-chan. Sometimes when people are sad it's   
because they feel alone. If you cry like I cry then I don't feel alone. We both know it's   
impossible for people to be happy all the time." Michiru told Minako as she watched her eyes   
quiver with more then just tears. "I want you to cry so that I can tell you to not to cry." She   
brushed away one tear that had dared to slide past Minako's eyes. "Before you had come I was   
about to kill myself." She looked to see Minako's mouth open as if to respond. Quickly she placed  
her finger over Minako's lips. "Hear me out please." Minako nodded but Michiru made no move to   
remove her finger. "Thank you for showing up. For being my anchor in this storm of emotions"   
Minako smiled agenst the finger that silenced her. Michiru removed her finger and slowly began   
to replace it with her lips. Minako's eye's slid shut. Feeling Michiru's lips was like feeling   
the wind. It was just a whisper of a kiss. It ghosted over her lips and was gone. So soft and   
light that she almost didn't know if it had happend. A long silence wavered between them.  
"Michiru-chan?" Minako spoke nerviously. "Are you still hungry? We can go get some food.  
I don't feel like cooking do you?" Michiru smiled. "Yes I still am I know this great resturant  
They are open late so we can still go. I'll drive." Minako smiled back. "Why drive? Is it very   
far? If not let's walk." Michiru nodded and grabbed Minako's hand. "Let's go" She replied and   
pulled her out the door. Together they walked into the night hand in hand. 


	5. Atempts of Freedom

Hey! Damn boy has a computer in his room! I have to share one with a Mother that is obsessed   
with chat rooms! ^_^ I figured out how the fic will end! You'll have to read to find out.   
Other then that I'm still working with notepad to figure it out so it might still look bad.   
I'm trying though! That and I'm in FBLA (Future Business Leaders of America) I just got back   
and I'm running off of like 7 hours of sleep (for 48 hours) This one is going to be a little   
short please excuse my lag. *sigh* oh well Normal disclamers apply. On with the fic.  
  
~The Ocean's lovers~  
Chapter 5  
  
  
~This is great!~ Minako thought to herself. ~This is just what Michiru needs. Some fresh air and   
a good meal to help it all go down. They walked arrived at the resturant and Minako became a   
little frightened at the looks she was getting from around the room. Michiru squeezed her hand.   
She looked over to see the slight sweat the was gathering on Michiru's face. She was scared too.  
"I have to be strong for Michiru's sake" Minako kicked herself for being weak. Michiru was having  
her own ideas. "I wonder what they will think now that I have a pretty girlfriend." She did admit  
to herself that when she first walked in she didn't like the looks that her and Minako were   
reciving. She Squeezed Minako's hand and felt Minako squeeze back. It riminded her that she   
wasn't here to impress anyone. The only person she needed to convince was the goddess standing   
next to her. The one that was giving her the strength to move on. She walked up to the waiter.  
"We would like a table please."   
  
The waiter noticed that atmosphere had changed and decided to keep the area peaceful he would   
have to do something without loseing one of the resturant's most prized customers. "Kaiou-san You  
know that you are always welcome here. I regreat though that another member of your party is not   
dressed suitible for this establishment." Minako bit her lip and looked away. "Who am I kidding?  
Even if I have feelings for Michiru I could never fit into this lifestyle." She turned back   
towards Michiru "Look at her. She's beautiful, Talented, and so classy. I'm just a joke compaired  
to her. I'm nothing but a lowly high school girl." Michiru looked over at Minako and noticed that  
she was looking away and she felt Minako's hand sliping from her grasp.   
  
She watched in horror as Minako looked at her with dissapointment in her eyes. Quickly seazing   
Minako's hand again her aqua eyes changed from ocean looking to flames of anger and outrage.   
"So What?" She raised her voice at the waiter. "Haruka would walk in here in clothes that were   
greese stained! What makes Minako-chan any different? She's just dressed in her school clothes!   
Haruka and I came in here like that. What makes us different?!" Even though Minako was still   
holding her hand she felt like she was miles away. She felt like she was watching this on T.V. or  
something like that. "This can't be happening to me! Michiru-san is defending me? No way no one   
has ever done that. Not even Mikel. He just made fun of me."   
  
Michiru noticed that the rest of the resturant had gotten quiet. She had they're attention now   
she needed to use them to help her win. It wasn't just a battle to let Minako in it was a battle   
to leave Haruka's memory in the past. "Listen I know what you are doing. I've been here alot.   
I know that it's been a while but I also know that I've done my fair share of supporting this   
place. So did Haruka. If SHE was here right now I know that she would do more then just scream   
and cry!" At the word cry Michiru began to cry. "Is this anyway to greet me? I've been through   
hell and back and all I wanted was to bring someone special here! If we hadn't been holding hands  
then it would have been fine! I will never forget Haruka but I need to forget about her! This   
.....beautiful girl.... has shown me that I do have something to live for!" Michiru pulled Minako  
infront of her and hugged her from the back. "I won't leave until we are seated!"   
  
The hush of the resturant was sliced through when to boys who were lovers stood up and began to   
clap. Michiru's eyes returned to normal and she saw them and nodded to them then slowly more   
people began to stand and applaude. Finally the resturant had become a thunder of applause.   
The waiter looked around him. He was out numbered. "Right this way Michiru-san dinner shall be   
on the house for your trouble." He bowed low to her. "I am very sorry" Michiru silenced him. "It  
is not me you should be appologiez to" He looked at her then turned to Minako "I am very sorry   
if I have offended you." Minako just looked at him and blinked then knelt down to look in at him  
in his eyes. "It's ok. I understand the situation. You were just doing your job." He looked at   
her unsure at what was going on. Something had seemed strangly familier about her. "Do I know you  
from somewhere?" He asked her. "Yea we go to the same school" she replied. "No it's not that."  
"Oh!" She pirked up. "Yes I know what you mean! I've saved your life before! Don't you know   
Sailor V when you see her?" At that her and Michiru bounced off to the table as the applause   
turned into a roar of whistles and catcalls.   
  
Michiru had watched Minako "Minako-chan. How can you be so forgiving? The man just insulted you  
and here you are bending to his level to tell him that it's alright? If it were me I would be a   
child and hold a grudge and threathen to leave. Haruka would agree with me and later call me   
chlidish and say that we are never going to be allowed in any resturant again. You though, you  
are willing to give people another chance. You are a goddess! You are beautiful and graceful and   
you have the heart of a goddess. I am so lucky that you grace me with your smile. I pray that you  
will stay with me for a while" She thought to herself as she was dragged to the table.   
  
They sat down and Michiru handed her a menu. "You can order anything you want. It's on the house.  
you've earned it." She smiled and felt happy when Minako smiled back. "You too Michiru-chan"   
  
*note. Mikel is the name I got from a French dub. I don't know what his Japanese name is. Sorry* 


	6. Born Again

Due to certin factors (My mother is stupid) I can't work on this story at home. This is good news  
for you because I can work on it everyday. So I hope that you can forgive me for waiting a long  
time. This one is going to be a little short. Not much else to say. Well let's start up agian ^_^  
  
  
  
~The Ocean's lovers~  
  
  
Michiru looked up at Minako. "Did you just call me Chan?" Minako turned to look out the window.   
She nodded her head and changed her focal point from the pretty sky back to Michiru. Michiru   
looked like she was going to drop her chin on the table but the way Minako smiled she knew what   
she was thinking. "She's scared too. She doesn't want to get hurt too." In theory it was the   
truth.  
  
Minako's thought may have differed from Michiru's but they still were thinking along the same   
lines. "Oh Michiru" she thought to herself. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm so unsure of how I   
feel. I think I like you *that* way. I don't know if it is just me or if I am just making believe  
but I think that you like me too. I wish that you would give me a sign. I just want to know.   
Oh Michiru you are so nice and sweet that I can't tell if you are just being normal or if I'm   
special to you. I so wish I was. Please show me I can't stand it! The whole scene that just   
happend was it you venting? Or was it for me? I'm going crazy help me please!  
  
Michiru reared back at the look in Minako's eyes. She was hurt. Well at least she looked like   
she was. Like she was confuised. Then the truth hit her. So much that she gasped out. "You don't  
know what's going on do you?" She asked Minako in her head. "You are fighting with yourself and   
with the voices that are telling you what is wrong and what is right." Looking at Minako made her  
heart do funny things. She was on the rebound. She was looking for someone to help her get   
through this. "I never thought this would happen." She said aloud and to herself. "I was so alone  
but now I'm not. Minako-chan I know this must be hard for you. I've put you in a uncomfortable   
positon. Please forgive me."   
  
Something inside of Michiru screamed out "That's not what you wanted to say! Tell her how you   
really feel!" But Michiru being Michiru she was going to be stubborn. "I don't know how I feel.  
I don't want to hurt her if I find out that I was just looking for someone to help me out. I   
still don't know if she likes me that way. She might just be acting like a friend, but the look  
in her eyes it said something right? Grrrrr doubt is sooo evil! Damn it Minako please help me."  
  
Meanwhile Minako was cheering. "I knew it! I knew that I liked you! The way you were just saying  
sorry because you think that I'm confuised! It told me that if you could do that then maybe I   
should at least try to make you like me. I would understand if you are not ready but please look   
at me!"  
  
Reaching across the table Minako grasped Michiru's hands in her own. Taking a deep sigh she   
looked Michiru in the eyes. "There is nothing to forgive. You followed what your heart told you I   
should do the same." She paused to let her words sink into Michiru's head. "Please" she breathed  
a small prayer. "Please don't reject me."   
  
"I didn't just hear that." Michiru kept repeating to herself. "God if this is a dream please don't  
wake me up!" Michiru decided to squeeze Minako's hands just to make sure that she was really there.  
"Test one: Complete" She quricked to herself. "Now on to Test Two" Slowly her hand snaked it's way  
up to Minako's face. Brushing a strand of hair out of the way she felt as Minako placed her hand   
over her own and leaned into it. "Test two: Complete" When Minako opened her eyes Michiru forgot   
all about the tests. In fact she forgot all about everything. For the moment the only thing that   
exsisted in the world was the two of them.   
  
Minako was at first confused at what was going on. "I can't believe that this is happening to me."  
She whispered to herself. It wasn't until Michiru's hand had come up to close to her face that she   
believed it. "Your eyes.... It's like you're asking my permission" Closeing her eyes she covered  
Michiru's hand with her own and leaned into the hand. "It's so soft. Hard to think that you do   
chores and play with these hands." She sighed and knew that she couldn't keep her eyes closed   
forever. Slowly she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Michiru's aqua orbs looking back  
at her. Then she felt as if the force of gravity was pulling her closer to Michiru. As if Michiru  
was her earth and she was the moon. Ah the irony of it all. Closer her face seemed to float.   
  
"The eyes it's the eyes" Michiru thought to herself. "I feel like I'm in the pull of a trackter   
beam." Soon Michiru closed her eyes and still pushed herself foward. Michiru hadn't taken into   
consiteration that Minako would meet her half way. It was a clumsy kiss but there is no rule  
that they can't be that way. Michiru almost felt like crying. It had been such along time since  
anyone had kissed her. She didn't want to count the one from earlier. They were just friends then.  
What were they now? She didn't know. She just reached out wanting to touch Minako. She agin was  
feeling as if Minako wasn't there and that this was some sort of really messed up dream. When   
her hands met the body of Minako she grabed her shoulders and began to tease her mouth open. When  
Minako had gotten over the shock she opened her mouth to let Michiru's tounge in. Michiru was   
hesitant at first. Then she let her tounge dance with Minako's. Her mind began to tell her that   
she needed air. "Why? Damn you why? Just a little longer!. Please." She begged as tears   
began to fall.   
  
Slowly they parted. Minako whiped away the tears that were falling. "I don't know what caused   
that, but I think that I want it to happen again. She replied as her cheecks turned red. Michiru  
smiled and put her forehead agenst Minako's "I don't know either, but I know I want it to happen   
again." Minako smiled and opened her mouth as if to say something but was cut short when Setsuna  
walked up "I thought that you two might be here." Her cheecks were flushed also. Rather if it was  
from the running she had done or fact that she had just see what she saw no one knew. Setsuna her  
self didn't know.   
  
"We need to leave." Setsuna stated in her "Don't question me" voice. However Minako brushed it   
the warning aside and asked anyways. "Hi Setsuna-san. What's up?" Setsuna turned a still stunned   
that Minako was there. "We found Sailor Uranus"   
  
  
Author's note:*falls off the cliff that she is hanging from* Yes I know I am evil. 


	7. Requiem for the Heart

Minna-san can you stand a little shortness?  
  
  
~The Ocean's lovers~  
chapter 7  
  
  
and the world shattered. Minako felt Michiru's hands leaving hers. "Damn you Setsuna. Why the  
hell did it have to happen now?" Inside she knew it wasn't Setsuna's fault. It was no ones fault.  
Now she needed to just get over it.   
  
"Oh god no!" It was the first thought she had. She couldn't help but put her hands up to her face.  
If this was come cruel joke..... "That's not funny Setsuna." She told Setsuna in a voice that   
chilled her own spine. "Who's laughing?" Setsuna whispered to herself. Michiru shook Setsuna.   
"Stop it! Stop pretending this isn't a bad situation." Michiru started crying and finally pushed  
at Setsuna and ran away. Setsuna was about to chase after her when she heard a voice. "Don't. She  
needs sometime alone" She looked over at Minako who was still sitting at the table. Her eyes were  
downcast and she spoke without looking to see if Setsuna was still there. "These last few days   
have made her a little emotional." Setsuna watched as Minako slowly stood up from the table and  
began to walk away.   
  
"Where are you going?" Setsuna called after her. "She needs you right now." Minako snorted. "Right  
now I'm the last person she needs to see." She could feel the tears slowly sliding down her   
cheecks. "Please don't leave her alone!" Setsuna cried. "She'll never be alone." With that said  
she started to run away. "What should I tell her?" Minako yelled behind her. "I don't care!"  
Her voice was dripping with pain and hurt.  
  
Meanwhile in the bathroom.....  
  
"Haruka.... I'm sorry I didn't mean to. It's just that I was alone and I didn't know you where  
comming back." Michiru pounded at her reflection not knowing what to say. She had run into the   
bathroom. Too much was happening to her. "First I lose Haruka then I fall for Minako and now Haruka  
has come back! Oh god what have I done to desirve this?" Then she heard Setsuna come in. "Hey,   
are you ok?" Setsuna placed her hand on Michiru's shoulder. "Oh Setsuna Why did it have to happen  
now? Just when I got over her Haruka comes back into my life." Setsuna hugged Michiru close to   
her. "Oh Michiru I'm so sorry. You've misunderstood me. We have found Sailor Uranus. A new one."  
She whiped one of the tears from Michiru's eyes and made Michiru look into her eyes. "We found a  
replacement. Not Haruka." Michiru was torn from being sad and being happy. It wasn't if she didn't  
want Haruka back but she just now got over her.   
  
"Oh" she replied. She exited the bathroom and looked out the window. She looked at Tokyo bay and  
watched as the lights reflected off of it. "Setsuna what is she like?" Michiru asked as her voice  
was lost sounding. Setsuna shrugged even though Michiru couldn't see her. "I don't know we haven't  
found her yet." Michiru spun around. "I thought you said...." She was cut off by Setsuna. "Yes I  
know what I said. I ment that we found her knowing that she exsits." Michiru then understood and  
nodded. "I see" She turned around and looked out the window again. The skyline was so beautiful  
and so peacful. Then she saw a blonde figure running across the patio crying. She screamed at the  
window. "MINAKO-CHAN!"   
  
Minako was running she didn't care where she was running. She just kept running. She couldn't see  
where she was going so it didn't matter anyways. "God why do you hate me? What have I done? I   
thought that you had given me a break and for once let me love someone and they loved me back."  
The thought of Michiru made her heart squeeze so hard that it was painfull. In turn this made her  
run faster and cry harder.   
  
Michiru had bust through the emegency exit and heard the alarm go off. It matched the alarm that   
was going off in her head. "It is an emergency" her mind cried at the door. She began to chase  
Minako screaming her name.   
  
All that Minako could think about was Michiru. The way her face lit up and how she was smiling.  
Then she thought about how they had just kissed. Hell she even heard her screaming her name.   
She blinked she was screaming her name. She could tell that Michiru was running after her.  
She busted another burst of energy and kept running. She tripped and grabed onto the nearest   
thing which was a flood wall.   
  
Michiru saw Minako fall down and she screamed she was able to run up enough time to see her hand  
slipping.  
  
Minako looked up and saw Michiru and she kept looking at her as Michiru began to float farther   
away then she felt the cold water consumer her. 


	8. Air

*Monday another chapter being worked on. Oi Yuki lets change the co-write? FF Legands?   
Using Setsuna again. Probley for the last time. Who knows? Mostliky I won't post untill Tuesday.  
Disclaimers blah blah blah you know the drill. If you don't go read chapter one again. Keep in  
mind that this is all taking place in a the time span of about 5 minutes. Well the water part   
anyways.   
  
  
  
Ocean's Lovers  
~Chapter 8~  
  
  
Minako was floating. The water was warm and comforting. She wanted to open her eyes but she knew  
that if she did she would see that the water wasn't as comforting as she felt it was. It was much  
like her life. For awhile everything had seemed perfect. Even if it was only for a day. Well not  
even a day. The last few hours had her feeling like she could take control of her destiny. Then  
in the space of 5 minutes everything had crashed around her. If she could have sighed she would   
have. However she knew that she couldn't stay in the water forever. She knew that right above her  
was Michiru. She didn't want to see Michiru. Her heart did a flop. She couldn't tell if it was   
from the thought of Michiru or if it was from the lack of air she was getting. To be honest she  
didn't really care.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Michiru cried her lunges pulsed from the running she had just done. "MINAKO-CHAN!"  
She cried harder as Minako fell into the water. She quickly without hesitation stood up to dive   
in. Setsuna had just ran up. Her shoes in each hand. "Where is Minako?" She huffed. Michiru   
looked down into the water and pointed. "I'm going after her. You call for help." With that she   
dove into the water praying that Minako was still alive and that she hadn't hit anything on the   
way down.   
  
Setsuna watched as Michiru dove into the water. She knew that Michiru would find her. "At least I  
hope so." She spoke to the water. The ripples had let her know that Michiru was already   
underwater already. "All we need is to lose another solider...." She glanced at the water again.  
"No not another but two." She turned around and ran to get some help.   
  
Below the surface Michiru was looking frantic for Minako. Then she spoted her. Michiru could feel  
her heart breaking. Minako looked like she was praying. The way her hair floated around her like   
it was alive. Almost like it was asking for help. She swam quickly and carefully. Reaching out   
she was able to snag Minako in her arms. She craddled her for a moment. Even though she had  
reached her the danger was not passed. They way she had not struggled was hurting her. If Minako  
died Michiru knew that she would kill herself. The thought was unsettling her. Not of her killing  
her self but of the thought of Minako dieing because of her own stupidity.  
  
Minako was still floating. The water craddled her like the womb of a mother. She glasped her   
hands together. "Dear god I pray that you will take my soul." She was sobbing on the inside.   
If she was going to be saved then she would have been saved by now. Her lungs were starting to   
hurt and they felt like they were going to bust open. Finally when she was about to let what was  
left of the oxigen in her lungs out she felt arms surround her. They were so gental and almost   
afraid of her. For a moment she thought that maybe an angel was picking her up. Hugged her and  
petted her. She wrapped her arms around the angel and held on as she felt them floating up.   
It was then that her lungs made a pop and she pat out the air. Then she couldn't feel anything.  
It was all black.  
  
Michiru was a caught a little off guard when Minako grabbed on to her. It was a small reminder to  
her that they were underwater. Her own lungs were still fine but she could tell that Minako's   
where in no way ready for this. She started to propel herself towards the surface. They were on   
the brink of the upper world when she felt Minako slump and the air rushed out. Her mind only   
gave her a split second to launch herself and Minako up. She knew that Minako's body would try to  
take a breath in. They had just broken the waves when Minako's body inhaled. Her mind didn't know  
that she did and she was still in the blackness.  
  
Michiru didn't know it either. Her only thoughts were that Minako was dead and that she didn't   
have much time to save her. 


	9. Just Breath

*Normal disclaimers. I'm still in a bad mood so this one is going to be a little depressing. Birthdays suck. I feel used. Blah Blah Blah Blah. I talk too much. I should just shut up.*  
  
~The ocean's lovers~  
  
  
  
When they were out of the water Michiru was sobing. "No! God please save her! Michiru had set to work on giving her CPR. Praying with each breath she poured into Minako she was in a panic.  
  
"It's not warm anymore. It's so cold." Minako's thoughts were somewhere in the darkness. In her ears Michiru's cries echoed. "Michiru-chan. Please don't cry I'm fine." She blushed a little. "Michiru-chan is kissing me again. It feels nice." It was when the sharp pain in her lunges happened that she knew it wasn't a kiss but Michiru doing CPR on her. It was the best kiss ever. It was Michiru showing that she wanted Minako around. The pain came again and Minako gasped and sucked the air from Michiru.  
  
"Minako!" Michiru thought that she was going to cry. The feel of Minako's breath in her mouth was like heaven. She sat Minako up and rubbed circles into her back as Minako's body emptied it's self of water.  
  
a few moments passed as Minako was still heaving. Finally she was able to control herself and breath in a normal pattern. Michiru grabbed Minako's face in her hands. She was still sobbing. "You idiot. You stupid idiot. Oh God Minako don't go away again." Michiru pulled Minako into a large hug and cried into her hair.  
  
"Don't go away again?" Minako was puzzled by Michiru's words. "I thought that you wouldn't want to see me. You have Haruka again. Why do you need me?" Michiru pulled Minako back to look into her eyes again. "Don't say that! You've helped me. You've helped me alot. It's not Haruka. Even if it was I wouldn't throw you away. You are too precious for that."  
  
Minako froze. She knew Michiru was still talking but after she said it wasn't Haruka she couldn't hear anything else. "Haruka isn't back?" She thought to herself. She was half glad and half sad. Part of her wanted it to be Haruka so that Michiru's pain would end. The other half wanted to be the one to take Michiru's pain away. To be the one that Michiru loved. Without thinking she quickly sprang foward and hugged Michiru harder.  
  
Michiru was surprised. That was the understatement of the year. Michiru was just patting Minako on the back. She was assuming her words had gotten to Minako. "Minako-chan. I don't want you to ever feel like you are not needed. I don't mean just as a Sailor Senshi eithter." Minako curled again to Michiru's body. Like a child. "I need you like a child need to feel loved." was the thought that raced through Minako's mind.  
  
"Please don't go. I'll be good just stay with me."  
  
Michiru heard a small wimper. Then a realization hit her. "Minako's scarred. She scarred worse then me." It was then alot of things began to make sence. "You help people so that you can forget your own pain. So that you feel like you're needed." Slowly the pieces of the puzzle began to make sence in her head. "Someone like you should be held on too. I will keep you close. I won't let you hurt."  
  
While they craddled each other and spoke words that the would was not ment to hear. Setsuna watched the scene. When the other scouts came running up they were frozen in shock. Michiru and Minako had kissed again.  
  
After the moments of pats and hugs Minako once again returned to the warmth of Michiru's arms. It was when a shadow started walking to them that she felt Michiru tense. She turned around to see a face that she knew would haunt her dreams.  
  
and there she stood Haruka Tenou.  
  
*squeels* That made me feel a little better. I'm soooo evil. Just wait until next chapter. I'm already working on it. 


	10. Sora

*Sorry it's taken so long. It's finals weeks so I've been busy doing homework and such.   
So without further adieu. On with the fic.   
  
  
Ocean's Lovers.   
  
  
Everyone followed Michiru's gaze. The reason behind her shock was now quite evident. A figure   
stood in front of everyone. They all looked at the girl. If they hadn't known any better they all  
would have thought it was Haruka Tenou. However it wasn't.   
  
Michiru could only mumble. "I thought they said it wasn't Haruka." She gripped Minako a little   
tighter and blinked back a few tears. She wasn't about to throw herself at this girl. No matter  
how much she looked like Haruka.   
  
Minako had herself gone a little stiff when the person walked up. Her first thought was that it  
was Haruka. She could feel that something was different about this girl. They way her mannerisms  
were. No it wasn't Haruka. Haruka would have said something by now. So then the next question was  
"Who is this person?" Then more questions started dancing in her head. Like "What if she wants   
Michiru?" Oh god she would have started shaking if she hadn't noticed that Michiru squeezed her.   
  
Serena decided to break the silence. "Hey Michi-chan! This Is Sora! She's the new Uranus."   
Everyone around blinked at Serena's bluntness. It was oddly refreshing because everyone could  
feel the tension building and growing. Michiru stood up and walked over to Haruka...Sora and   
stuck her hand out. "I'm Sailor Neptune but I'm known as Michiru Kaiou. Yoroshiku." Sora blinked  
and reached out her hand to shake Michiru's. "I'm Sora. Sora Kazeno. I guess I'm Sailor Uranus."  
  
Michiru gasped at the sensation she got when Sora shook her hand. It felt nothing like Haruka.   
Haruka would have said the same thing if it was her. She could also feel that Sora was frightened.  
  
"I can guess that you are not too sure." Sora nodded. "Yea. I was just playing video games when   
a talking cat comes up to me and tells me to follow her." Michiru and began to giggle and so did   
everyone else. "Yea I supose that would be strange." Michiru replied. Sora relaxed a bit.   
  
"I'm not too sure what this Sailor Scout crap is but I'm more then willing to try it. I'm always   
willing to try new things." She winked at Michiru who's cheeks were slowly going pink along with   
the rest of the girls. Even Setsuna was a little flushed in the cheek area. "Damn it!" Minako   
thought "Please don't take Michiru away!" Then her lungs protested and wanted some more oxygen.   
She gasped a little.  
  
Sora Then noticed the other girl that was huffing a little. Sora passed Michiru and leaned down   
to Minako. "Are you ok? That looks like it was pretty bad spill." Sora questioned Minako.   
  
Minako blushed at how close the stranger had gotten. "Umm hai." She whispered back. Sora grabbed   
both of Minako's hands and lifted her to her feet. "There all better now? Beautiful" Everyone was  
in shock.   
  
Sora had just called Minako beautiful. This was something no one was ready for. More then the   
rest was Minako. As soon as the words had left Sora's mouth her cheeks had become stained a   
crimson red. Which Sora found amusing. "My my what do we have here? I made you blush?" Minako   
without hesitation looked down at the ground. Avoiding eye contact was the best thing. Or so her   
mind told her. Sora reached down and grabbed Minako's chin in her hand and tilted it up to look   
at her. "I want to make you blush more." Minako's eyes went wide with shock and she immediately   
backed off in fear. She kept backing away until she backed right into Michiru. Michiru wrapped   
her arms around Minako as if to show Sora that Minako was her's. The idea was great but the   
timing was totally off. The second Michiru's arms touched Minako Minako jumped forward in fear.   
She was still in shock that she was startled.  
  
Michiru understood a few seconds later. It was too late though the damage had been done.   
Minako had fallen into Sora's arms.   
  
Both Michiru and Minako thought the same thing. That this night was slowly becoming they're worst  
nightmare.  
  
*Great… I can't think of a worst time for FF.net to go down. Right when I planed things out! Oh   
well at least it gives me time to write.* 


End file.
